


Questioni in sospeso

by hapworth



Category: Adrien English - Josh Lanyon
Genre: Fluff, M/M, What-If, post Death of a Pirate King
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9443936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: La porta della sua stanza si aprì, rivelando la figura di Jake con due bicchieri; erano chiusi con i tappi di plastica, probabilmente li aveva presi fuori dall'ospedale o al bar del piano terra. Sentiva un odore inconfondibile di caffè, ma dubitava che fosse per lui.~ Storia scritta postuma per il contest “Christmas Game – Puzzle Time” a cura di Fanwriter.it!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dopo essermi fatta una full immersion - ma veramente _full_ di Lanyon, alla fine ho ceduto e scritto su questa coppia. Li adoro, non ho potuto proprio farne a meno. Ovviamente non ho idea di come sia uscita; sinceramente non riesco a valutare i caratteri dei personaggi al momento, non so se sono stata fedele o meno, l'impressione mi direbbe di sì, ma non sono così piena di me da poterlo affermare con certezza dato che è la prima volta che mi cimento su di loro.  
>  La storia si svolte temporalmente subito dopo la fine del quarto libro: _Morte di un re pirata_ , dunque contiene spoiler sullo svolgimento della stessa e, soprattutto, sulla sua conclusione, data l'evoluzione continua del rapporto tra Riordan e English. E niente, spero che non sia uscita troppo insulsa.  
> Mi sono presa la libertà di "reintrarpretare" il prompt, dato che nella situazione sarebbe stato difficile avere una tazza, dunque ho inserito un bicchiere.  
> Vi auguro una buona lettura!  
> By [athenachan](https://www.facebook.com/LostInTheGlassMind)
> 
> Storia scritta postuma per il contest "[Christmas Game - Puzzle Time](https://www.facebook.com/events/1145026152232079/)" a cura di [Fanwriter.it](https://www.facebook.com/fanwriter.it/)!  
>  **Puzzle Fluff.** Primo pezzo: _"Tazza calda."_

Durante i due anni in cui erano stati lontani, qualcosa si era irrimediabilmente spezzato tra loro; Adrien aveva fatto finta di non notarlo, lo aveva continuato a fare per mesi, anche dopo che Guy aveva deciso di iniziare una relazione esclusiva con lui. Aveva evitato come un folle di parlare della sua relazione con il detective e anche di quello che aveva passato con Mel.  
Aveva fatto soffrire Guy, ormai se ne rendeva pienamente conto, ma non riusciva a credere di essere riuscito, finalmente, a riallacciare un legame con l'ex-tenente. Neanche nei suoi incubi più inconfessabili, tra lui e Jake, le cose si appianavano. Non aveva neppure sognato di poterci fare di nuovo sesso, figurarsi vederselo arrivare in ospedale, con la notizia di un divorzio e l'annuncio di volersi mettere in proprio, lasciando il suo lavoro – uno dei loro più grandi ostacoli, fin dall'inizio, tralasciando l'omofobia e l'odio che Riordan aveva sempre avuto per se stesso.  
Così, sebbene l'idea non lo entusiasmasse, aveva aspettato. Per la prima volta era stato costretto a letto per tanto, tantissimo tempo – un'operazione a cuore aperto e una per togliergli una pallottola non erano proprio il massimo per una ripresa veloce. Aveva deciso di lasciare la libreria chiusa per il tempo della sua degenza, quindi Natalie si occupava semplicemente del Top Cat e di tenere pulito tutto, compreso il suo appartamento. Non che lo esaltasse l'idea che la sua sorella acquisita potesse ficcare il naso in casa sua, ma si rendeva pienamente conto che non poteva neppure chiedere a Guy o a nessun altro una cosa del genere; non sarebbe stato giusto nei confronti dell'uomo e piuttosto che far entrare sua madre dentro al suo mondo, avrebbe preferito che Kane gli sparasse altre venti volte.  
La porta della sua stanza si aprì, rivelando la figura di Jake con due bicchieri; erano chiusi con i tappi di plastica, probabilmente li aveva presi fuori dall'ospedale o al bar del piano terra. Sentiva un odore inconfondibile di caffè, ma dubitava che fosse per lui.  
«Ehi.» lo salutò l'uomo; aveva un sorriso esitante dipinto sul viso, mentre porgeva a Adrien uno dei bicchieri e posava l'altro sulla sedia, togliendosi la giacca di pelle, per poi accomodarsi sulla stessa. «Ehi.» gli fece eco lui, un sorriso accennato, ma meno esitante di quello che gli era stato rivolto. Non si vedevano da qualche giorno, da quando, in effetti, Riordan aveva annunciato le sue _buone nuove_ nella sua vita.  
Adrien si permise di abbassare lo sguardo sul proprio bicchiere bollente; lo teneva con la mano della parte sana, quella che non era stata colpita e poi operata. «Presumo che questo non sia caffè espresso.»  
Jake scosse il capo, un sorriso affilato sul viso. Era invecchiato ancora, nonostante i pochi giorni: probabilmente la _sua Kate_ era decisa a fargli sudare quel divorzio – o forse era lui, quello in mala fede; del resto la donna era sempre stata una figura evanescente nella loro relazione. L'aveva intravista qualche volta, ma non l'aveva mai effettivamente incontrata, dunque non sapeva che tipo di persona potesse essere e, l'unica descrizione che gli era stata fornita, non era utile a valutarla nella vita di ogni giorno – o forse sì?  
«Come vanno le cose?» fu Jake a rompere il silenzio, mentre si prendeva qualche sorso di caffè, provocando in Adrien una cocente invidia: chissà lui quando avrebbe potuto berne di nuovo. E il tè che aveva nel bicchiere non lo esaltava per niente.  
«Tutto bene, tra qualche giorno comincio con la fisioterapia al braccio e...» ci pensò su un attimo prima di continuare. «E poi si ricomincia con il cuore.»  
Non era esaltante il pensiero di tutte le medicine che avrebbe preso – e che stava prendendo – dunque si soffermava di più sull'idea di fare fisioterapia per il braccio, piuttosto che quello che sarebbe venuto con il cuore; ma l'operazione era andata bene, dunque sebbene per un sacco di tempo non avrebbe potuto fare praticamente niente, nessuno sforzo, nessuna _pazzia_ – come Lisa le chiamava – poi sarebbe stato quasi come nuovo, una versione migliorata di Adrien English, non più così debilitato. Ma c'era tempo, ci sarebbe voluto tanto tempo e non era neppure detto, dipendeva tutto dalla sua capacità di recupero.  
«Ne sono felice.»  
«Già.» ed eccoli ancora una volta a quell'impasse; tra loro ormai era sempre così. Finivano per non parlare, perché avevano paura di toccare argomenti scomodi e che, al momento, erano tutt'altro che risolti. Come la relazione tra lui e Guy, ancora ben poco definita: non si erano ancora lasciati e Adrien non era sicuro di volerlo fare, d'altra parte il pensiero che il compagno lo avesse tradito con Peter non era così esaltante – anche se lui non gli aveva fatto un favore, andando a letto con Jake non una, ma due volte.  
«Non bevi?» gli domandò Riordan, guardandolo in attesa. Adrien stringeva tra entrambe le mani il bicchiere ancora caldo, ma dopo averlo scoperto solo per controllare cosa fosse, lo aveva richiuso e sembrava non avere la minima intenzione di berne il contenuto. «Non so se posso ancora prendere zuccheri e non mi piace senza zucchero.» spiegò. In realtà forse avrebbe potuto, ma al momento non ne aveva voglia: Jake era lì, ma era come se non ci fosse. Dopo che finalmente si erano di nuovo riavvicinati, sembravano nuovamente distanti mille miglia.  
«Ah...» mormorò l'uomo. I capelli biondi scomposti erano diventati un po' più lunghi, probabilmente dopo la degenza in ospedale non era ancora riuscito ad andare da un barbiere per sistemarsi tra un divorzio e una dimissione.  
«Come procede il... La faccenda di Kate?» aveva evitato volutamente di pronunciare la parola _divorzio_ , sebbene si rendesse conto che fosse assolutamente inutile farlo, dato che era stato Jake il primo a pronunciarla solo qualche giorno prima. «Possiamo parlare d'altro?»  
«E di cosa, Jake? Non hai pronunciato mezza parola da quando sei qui. Eri molto più loquace qualche giorno fa, quando hai annunciato il tuo divorzio e le tue intenzioni di diventare un detective privato!» la voce, verso l'ultima frase, si era notevolmente abbassata; il cuore aveva sussultato e il fiato aveva cominciato a mancargli. Sapeva di non doversi alterare, ma l'idea di avere lì Jake che non spiaccicava mezza sillaba, lo irritava notevolmente.  
Riordan si alzò di scatto dalla sedia, allungandosi verso di lui per poggiargli una mano sulla spalla. «Calmati, non c'è bisogno di-»  
«Come non-» si mise a tossire un po', portandosi la mano a pugno contro la bocca, chiudendo gli occhi stretti, cercando di calmarsi. Non voleva arrabbiarsi, né voleva di nuovo che le cose precipitassero, non senza cercare di provarci almeno.  
Dopo qualche minuto, in cui Jake non aveva lasciato la sua spalla ed era rimasto fermo, in attesa e in silenzio, Adrien riaprì gli occhi e prese un lungo respiro, prima di sollevare gli occhi azzurri sull'altro uomo, che lo fissava a propria volta. Aveva un'espressione che raramente gli aveva visto in volto, sembrava _affettuosa_ , ma Adrien aveva sempre faticato a vedere il possente detective Riordan – o il tenente Riordan – come una persona del genere. Forse lo era con Kate, ma con lui non c'era mai stata tenerezza, non nel vero senso del termine, non con gli sguardi o con le parole.  
«Non ero venuto per farti arrabbiare. Volevo... Volevo vederti, perché...» la frase lasciata in sospeso lo rese attento, mentre sentiva la mano grande dell'uomo serrarsi appena sulla sua spalla, ma senza fargli del male. «Mi mancavi e dopo l'altro giorno, speravo che le cose potessero risolversi.»  
Adrien sentì il cuore mancare un battito, ma stavolta non era per la rabbia o l'agitazione, era per qualcosa che non avrebbe mai pensato di poter sentire di nuovo; una piccola speranza, quella piccola speranza che si era riaccesa qualche giorno prima, quando Jake gli aveva chiesto se non era troppo tardi, per loro, se contava ancora qualcosa il suo gesto.  
Annuì appena, mentre l'uomo gli rilasciava la spalla, ma si chinava appena, almeno per arrivargli a livello del viso e Adrien abbozzò un sorriso lieve. «Sei davvero l'uomo più bello che io abbia mai avuto.» e anche se forse era una bugia – probabilmente lo era – Adrien si concesse di crederci, almeno nel momento in cui le loro labbra si unirono ancora una volta.


End file.
